El nacimiento de una leyenda
by Rhael Akhil Elyen
Summary: Un punto de vista mas realista sobre la vida de Link, un chico normal que poco a poco va convirtiendose en un heroe. No existe eso de "escogido por los dioses". Claro que todo heroe tiene sus secretitos y aventuritas. Clasificada M por yaoi. Owlan x Link, Horwell x Link, Shad x Link. Un novio sorpresa mas adelante en la historia. Fusiona las historias de TP y SS.
1. Forjando lazos

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen.

Fanfic inspirado en los juegos The legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Skyward sword y algunos detalles de Ocarina of Time. Notas de Autor: Los personajes están OOC. Clasificada M por contenido yaoi. Parejas: Owlan x Link, Horwell x Link, Shad x Link, ? x Link. Una pareja sorpresa mas adelante. La historia gira en torno al Link de Twilight Princess.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**El nacimiento de una leyenda**

_Cap. 1 __Forjando lazos_

Un chico de cabello corto rubio, yace sentado observando el amanecer desde una pequeña terraza justo sobre la academia de caballeros. Mientras sus ojos divagan por el cielo, su mente revive uno de los acontecimientos más importante que le ocurrió después de unirse a la academia de caballeros de la villa Skyloft. Una villa localizada en la isla mas grande de un grupo de islas suspendidas en lo alto del cielo, flotando sobre el oceano.

* * *

_/ Retrospectiva /_

Uno de los dos instructores, un hombre joven llamado Horwell, alto, de tez blanca, ojos marrones y cabello largo color marrón, le explica al grupo de candidatos las técnicas para acercarse a un Loftwing, una ave que vive en los cielos alrededor de la villa Skyloft. Una vez termina la explicación el instructor señala a uno de los candidatos a conseguir un ave para forjar un lazo de armonía entre amo y mascota con ésta.

El chico, que es algo flacucho se acerca con miedo al lugar donde merodean las aves. Lleva una fruta en su mano como ofrenda para atraer a una de éstas. Un ave se nota interesada y se le acerca, después de observarlo por unos momentos, el ave toma la fruta de la mano de éste, pero el chico se sobresalta haciendo que el ave se marche muy aprisa.

El instructor llama al chico de regreso y lo corrige.

El chico rubio piensa. (¿Qué clase de comienzo fue ese? Con esa actitud no va a cachar ni un resfriado. Creo saber lo que le hace falta… confianza y coraje.)

El chico llama la atención del instructor. "Yo lo haré. Permítame intentarlo instructor Horwell."

El instructor le sonríe satisfecho y le da una fruta. "Muy bien. Veamos como Link lo hace."

Los otros dos candidatos murmuran entre sí.

El rubio se coloca en el mismo lugar que su compañero, pero sigue las instrucciones de su superior. Logra conseguir que una de las aves merodeando el lugar se acerque. El ave lo observa antes de estar a par de pies de éste, el chico la mira a los ojos sin miedo alguno. El ave se acerca y toma la fruta de su mano, pero permanece cerca. El chico se le acerca sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, ambas miradas yacen conectadas. Como si el chico sintiera la aprobación del ave, logra acercársele y acariciar el hermoso plumaje color rojo y blanco del ave. Ésta termina de comer y se queda observándolo sin inmutarse. El chico le coloca la silla de montar y luego se monta sobre el ave sin problema, observando las caras de incredulidad de sus compañeros y la satisfacción de sus instructores.

El instructor Horwell se le acerca. "¡Bien hecho Link! Sabía que lo harías sin problemas." Le sonríe muy contento al chico.

Link sonriente: "Gracias instructor Horwell." Se dirige al otro instructor. "Y a usted también instructor Owlan. No lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes."

El instructor Owlan, un hombre alto de tez morena, ojos amarillos y cabello largo color blanco se le acerca y le devuelve una sonrisa. "Este es tu primer paso para convertirte en un caballero de Skyloft, de aquí en adelante aprenderás a cómo convertirte en un jinete y amaestrar al ave. Todavía falta un largo camino por recorrer, pero estamos orgullosos del progreso que has logrado."

Link se baja del lomo del animal y regresa con el grupo.

Uno de sus compañeros, un chico grande de cabello rojo extrañamente peinado se le acerca. "Un debilucho como tu jamás se convertirá en un caballero. Por el contrario, yo soy más apto para el titulo. Mas vale que no te metas en mi camino o te arrepentirás."

El instructor Owlan nota la situación. Se dirige al peli rojo: "Groose, tu eres el siguiente."

El chico se sobresalta pero obedece. Aunque hace un pésimo trabajo al final consigue tener su propio Loftwing.

/_Fin de la retrospectiva_/

* * *

Link yace aun perdido en sus pensamientos. (¿Cómo han cambiado las cosas? ¿Cuánto he cambiado? Ya no soy el mismo de antes de entrar a la academia, ¿verdad? Aunque ahora soy mas fuerte e independiente y soy capaz de escoger el camino que voy a tomar. Pero…papá…mamá… ¿Están orgullosos de mi?)

De momento una mano agarra con gentileza la parte de atrás del cuello del chico. Este inmediatamente se voltea.

"Es extraño verte aquí a estas horas. Estás muy pensativo. ¿Todo está bien?" le dice el instructor Owlan, viéndose tan fresco como las hojas envueltas por el roció matutino.

Link: "Oh no, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Solo recordaba el pasado. Pero ahora que está aquí, quisiera preguntarle algo."

Owlan le sonríe. "Bueno pues, adelante."

Link mira hacia el suelo, entonces procede a preguntar: "¿Acaso he cambiado en algo desde que me enliste en la academia?" Entonces mira a su instructor a los ojos. "Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Acaso estoy preparado para la última prueba? ¿Lo lograré?"

Owlan: "No es usual que muestres dudas sobre ti mismo. Pero por ahora dejaré que pienses en eso. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a tomar una taza de té?" Lleva su mano hacia el hombro del chico.

Link entonces asiente. "Sería un placer, instructor."

El hombre lo lleva hasta su habitación. Le pide a Link que espere por unos momentos en lo que trae el té. El chico se sienta en una silla frente al escritorio de su instructor.

Después de un par de minutos el hombre llega con una bandeja en sus manos. La coloca en el escritorio, entonces se sienta en la silla justo al lado del chico. Sirve el té del muchacho y después se sirve para él.

Después de tomar el primer sorbo de té, Owlan le pregunta. "¿Por qué dudas ahora? Después de todo lo que has pasado. Has entrenado incesantemente durante todos estos meses para este momento."

Link se queda un momento observando el té en su taza, reflexionando sobre las palabras del hombre.

Owlan: "Una vez tus padres murieron, tu pudiste haberte quedado con el trabajo que ellos realizaban y seguir su ejemplo o pudiste haberte quedado tranquilo, recomponiéndote de la tragedia. Pero en vez de eso seguiste adelante sin detenerte, te enlistaste inmediatamente en la academia y nunca te detuviste. Haz dado tu mejor esfuerzo sin titubeos, para mí eso es mas que suficiente para pasar cualquier prueba. Yo solo puedo decir que creo en ti y sé que lo lograrás. Tú me enseñaste a creer en ti. Pero… ¿crees tú lo mismo?"

Link sonríe muy tocado por las palabras de su instructor. "Yo, yo creo que sí. Voy a lograrlo. Esto es algo que he anhelado durante toda mi vida, no puedo perderlo así nada mas. Gracias instructor Owlan y siento mucho haberlo preocupado tanto con mis dudas. "

El hombre le sonríe satisfecho.

Ambos toman unos momentos para disfrutar del té en silencio.

El instructor coloca su taza sobre el escritorio, entonces se acerca al chico para tocarlo en el hombro. "Link. Yo quisiera obsequiarte algo, por ser un estudiante tan dedicado y por siempre hacer tu mejor esfuerzo. Es solo que…"

El chico lo mira algo confundido.

Owlan: "Bueno, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué darte. Quiero que sea algo especial y memorable."

Link le sonríe algo tímido a su instructor. Él entonces coloca su mano sobre la mano del hombre, la cual aun yace sobre su hombro. "Está bien, instructor Owlan, cualquier obsequio que me dé será muy especial para mí."

Ambos se quedan por unos segundos en silencio, intercambiando miradas.

El instructor mueve su mano hacia el cuello del chico, acariciando su piel y algo de su cabello. El hombre entonces se le acerca e inmediatamente besa los labios del chico.

Link se queda atónito por el acto y se sonroja. El hombre se detiene para observar el rostro del chico, al ver que no muestra signos de desaprobación ni evasión, el hombre reclama sus labios nuevamente. El instructor toma la muñeca de Link, que pertenece a la mano que sostiene la taza de té y la dirige hacia el escritorio, donde el chico coloca la taza. El instructor culmina el beso para tomar un respiro. El chico aun está sin palabras.

El instructor Owlan se levanta de su asiento: "Ven Link, vamos a la cama."

El chico traga hondo por el nerviosismo pero le obedece. Ambos terminan sentados sobre la cama.

El hombre comienza por acariciarle el cabello al chico. Esto a su vez hace que el muchacho se relaje bastante.

Owlan: "Como instructor, no estoy permitido tener ningún tipo de relación sentimental con ninguno de los candidatos de la academia. Pero como persona, creo que estoy permitido a querer a quien yo quiera. ¿Qué piensas tu, Link?"

Link: "Creo que esas reglas son estúpidas. Todos tenemos derecho a enamorarnos de quien queramos. ¿Para que los dioses nos darían el privilegio de amar si nos van a imponer reglas?"

Owlan le sonríe. "Es cierto. El corazón de los mortales es como una bestia indomable, que desecha incluso las leyes de la razón." Él entonces introduce su mano por debajo de la camisa del chico y comienza a rozar su pezón.

Link se sonroja y deja escapar un breve gemido. Al ver esto el hombre comienza a besar el cuello del chico. Momentos después, el hombre acerca su boca al oído del chico. "Link, eres muy especial para mí. Quiero que sepas cual es mi obsequio para ti." Con su otra mano roza el otro pezón del chico. Entonces lame el borde de la oreja de éste. "Yo deseo que ambos nos entreguemos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. Yo… siento que me he enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta. No quiero pensar en lo que pasará después que te gradúes, solo quiero el ahora."

Entonces Owlan le quita la camisa al chico. Levantándose de la cama le dice a Link: "Desnúdate." El hombre lo mira a los ojos y procede a removerse todo su atuendo. El chico se sorprende al escuchar esto, pero mas se sorprende al ver el cuerpo del hombre al descubierto. Aun así el chico le obedece y termina desnudo frente a su instructor.

Al ver a Link algo cabizbajo por la timidez, el hombre se le acerca y lo toma por la barbilla, observándolo directamente a los ojos. "No quiero que me llames instructor cuando estemos solos. Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre."

Link asiente. "E-está bien instruc… eh… Owlan."

Owlan se ríe. Entonces se le acerca y comienza a besarlo. Los besos gradualmente comienzan a volverse mas apasionados entre los dos. Ellos comienzan a acercar sus cuerpos y a acariciarse mutuamente.

Link acaricia el cuello del hombre y lo mira a los ojos. "Yo… yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Owlan. Si quieres mi cuerpo, tómalo, pues ya mi corazón te pertenece."

Owlan le sonríe muy contento a Link, después de acariciar su rostro lo sienta sobre la cama y comienza a besarlo en el cuello, siguiendo por el pecho hasta culminar en su abdomen. Aunque se siente algo nervioso, Owlan acaricia el cuerpo de Link y entonces comienza a frotar su entrepierna mientras que con su otra mano frota uno de sus pezones.

Link se echa hacia atrás, recostándose sobre sus codos. Cierra sus ojos mientras comienza a dar gemidos de placer. Owlan chupa el otro pezón del chico. Link agarra en su mano el cabello de Owlan y lo aprieta. Momentos antes del chico llegar al éctasis el hombre levanta su cabeza para observa la exquisita expresión de Link.

El chico no logra contenerse y dice el nombre del hombre entre quejidos y jadeos. El hombre le sonríe satisfecho. Una vez culmina el momento este se abraza del chico.

Link, aun algo alterado por lo ocurrido. "Owlan, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me ocurrió?"

Owlan: "Eso es el placer, Link. Aun hay mucho mas por descubrir. ¿Quieres continuar?"

Link se queda observando al hombre por unos segundos. Luego de acariciar su cabello blanco, le contesta: "Si, Owlan. Quiero continuar."

Owlan le sonríe y luego lo acaricia en el rostro. "Bien, vamos al centro de la cama."

Link se da la vuelta y gatea hasta el centro de la cama.

Allí Owlan se le acerca y lo abraza por detrás, colocando su rostro sobre el cabello del chico. "Tu aroma me resulta tan seductor." Le dice el hombre.

Link aprieta contra si los brazos del hombre moreno. Entonces mueve su cabeza hacia el lado para observar a su amado. Owlan y él se besan nuevamente. Link acaricia el rostro y luego el cuello del hombre. Owlan besa el cuello de su amado y lo muerde levemente. Las manos que abrazaban a Link, ahora lo acarician por el abdomen.

Owlan entonces vuelve a tocar uno de sus pezones y acerca su cuerpo al de Link, agarrando con la otra mano la cadera de Link para sostenerlo en su lugar, uniendo su cuerpo con el de éste.

Link muerde levemente su labio inferior, tratando de ahogar el gemido de placer que se escapa de su boca al sentir el cuerpo del hombre volverse uno con el suyo. Owlan consigue la armonía en el ritmo de sus cuerpos, así que se concentra en brindarle placer a su amado.

Owlan siente la mano de Link agarrar su antebrazo, que yace sobre el hombro de éste. Él entonces muerde al chico por el otro hombro. "¿Cómo te… sientes Link? Yo me… ahhhh… siento muy bien."

Link deja escapar un gemido de placer mientras jadea. "Ahhh… ahh…Owlan. Mmmm…. Me siento bien… nngh… ahhh… muy bien."

Owlan lame el cuello de Link, entonces comienza a frotarlo en la entrepierna.

Link reacciona echando su cabeza hacia atrás, terminando por recostarla sobre el hombro de su amado.

Owlan lo besa tiernamente en la mejilla. "Te daré cuanto amor y placer tú quieras… ahhhhh… solo quédate conmigo… nnngh… ahh…Link."

Link cierra sus ojos y se agarra del hombre por la cadera. "Me quedaré contigo… ahh… por siempre… ahhhh… mi Owlan."

Link y Owlan se entregan mutuamente al éctasis, llamándose el uno al otro entre gemidos de placer. Una vez culmina el momento de pasión, ambos caen exhaustos pero satisfechos sobre la cama.

Se quedan unos momentos en silencio tomando un respiro.

Link entonces mira a Owlan con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Owlan. Gracias por éste obsequio. Es maravilloso. Jamás pensé que amar a una persona me haría sentir tan feliz y revitalizado. Después de la muerte de mis padres, pensé que no volvería a sentirme así nunca. Estoy muy agradecido."

Owlan le sonríe. "Aun eres muy joven, no deberías dar las cosas por sentadas. Aunque en cierta medida, yo también me sentí de la misma manera."

Entonces Link se acerca a Owlan y lo besa en los labios. Luego se queda observando los ojos del hombre sin inmutarse. "Tienes unos ojos amarillos tan hipnotizantes y hermosos."

Owlan se ríe y luego le acaricia el rostro. Pero entonces se da cuenta de los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana.

Owlan se altera un poco. "Ya es tarde, debemos marcharnos."

Ambos se levantan de la cama y se visten. Link ansioso le pregunta: "¿Cuándo volveremos a estar juntos otra vez?"

Owlan algo apenado: "Yo… no lo sé. Tengo que preparar todo para la ceremonia de graduación que se llevará a cabo mañana."

Link se entristece y baja la cabeza. "Oh, está bien, no quiero preocuparte. Pero podríamos vernos después de la graduación, ¿verdad?"

El hombre le toma de la mano. "Haré todo lo posible porque nos veamos mañana temprano. Te enviaré una carta a tu cuarto. ¿Te parece bien?"

Link entonces le sonríe y asiente. Owlan besa sus labios y luego abre la puerta. Ambos salen del cuarto, Owlan se marcha hacia la oficina del cabecilla de la academia y Link se marcha para su cuarto. Allí busca algo de ropa y se va a bañar.

Mientras se enjabona en la bañera, Link piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido en lo que va del día.

Link piensa. (Aun no puedo creer que el instructor Owlan y yo seamos pareja. ¿Me pregunto que dirían ese bufón de Groose y los demás si se enterasen? Seguramente nos expulsarían de la academia a los dos. Pero no me preocuparé por eso, de todos modos no creo que se entere nadie. Desde que me uní a la academia, los instructores y yo siempre hemos tenido una buena relación. Que bueno que mi relación con el instructor Owlan floreció de esta manera.) Sonríe satisfecho. (Aun después que me gradúe y salga de la academia, podríamos arreglárnoslas para vernos sin que los demás se enteren.) Se ríe de sí mismo. (¿Y desde cuando me convertí en un caballero que rompe las normas? Pero ahora estoy mas seguro que nunca, no soy la misma persona que entró por la puerta de la academia hace mucho tiempo atrás.)

Él termina de enjuagarse, sale de la bañera y se seca para luego vestirse. Sale del baño y se va al cuarto, se arregla, se peina y se marcha a desayunar. A esa hora de la mañana la academia esta mucho mas vivaz que en otras horas, en especial el área del comedor. Link se dirige hacia el mostrador donde yacen los alimentos preparados y se sirve el desayuno. Después que termina se dirige a una mesa vacía para sentarse a comer, pero nota al instructor Horwell haciéndole una señal para que vaya a donde él.

Link se contenta y se va para donde el hombre.

El instructor Horwell le sonríe tan contento como siempre. "Buenos días, Link. Ven, siéntate junto a mí."

Link lo saluda de igual forma, le sonríe y obedece. Mientras disfrutan del desayuno, Link observa a sus compañeros hablar y hacer chistes entre sí. Pero de momento siente la mano de su instructor posarse sobre su hombro.

Link lo mira un poco sorprendido. Horwell lo mira algo apenado. "Siento que las cosas aquí no sean tan agradables como se supone que sean. Desde el principio del año académico pude percibir una barrera entre tú y tus compañeros. Pensé que ese comportamiento inmaduro se les iría a ellos con el pasar del tiempo, pero veo que siguen siendo iguales que antes." Horwell suspira. "Por desgracia eso está fuera de mi alcance. Solo espero que no les tome toda la vida para madurar."

Link se ríe. Después él se queda unos segundos en silencio, intercambiando miradas con el instructor. "¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Acaso me falta mucho por madurar?"

Horwell le sonríe. "Pienso que has madurado en acorde con tu edad, como debe ser. Mmhmm… aunque a veces pienso que te comportas mucho mas maduro que eso. No lo sé, es algo que depende de las decisiones que tomas de acuerdo a la situación. Siempre has sido un chico muy inteligente, listo, valiente y ágil, no importa cuán difícil sea el desafío, siempre lo superas." Se ríe algo avergonzado. "Pero debo admitir que a tu edad yo era mas tímido e inseguro de mi mismo. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para poder llegar a donde estoy, ya sabes, hacer algunos cambios en mi y en la manera en que hacia las cosas."Se queda pensativo por un momento. "Ahora que lo pienso, yo creo que una vez te gradúes me superarás."

Link lo mira apenado. "Pero instructor Horwell, yo no creo… no sé si en verdad pueda cumplir con sus expectativas. Bueno, yo voy a graduarme mañana, de eso estoy seguro. Pero no sé si en realidad tenga eso que usted y el instructor Owlan ven en mí, pues yo… no puedo verlo."

Horwell: "Creo que eso es algo que difícilmente uno pueda darse cuenta por sí mismo. Eso es algo que los demás pueden ver con claridad, porque son ellos quienes ven tus acciones todos los días. Además, el hecho de que me superes no significa que me voy a rendir y ya. Yo seguiré cambiando y mejorando, poco a poco me haré una mejor persona de lo que soy ahora. Tú también lo harás a tu manera. De eso se trata la vida, ¿no?"

Link suspira mas aliviado. "Creo que si." Le sonríe a su instructor.

Ambos continúan comiendo. En esos momentos llega el instructor Owlan y se sienta frente a ambos. Les da los buenos días a los dos.

Link se queda estupefacto, pero logra devolverle el saludo después que Horwell. El chico nota que el hombre lleva otro atuendo puesto.

Owlan les sonríe a ambos, pero en especial a Link. "Y bien, Link. ¿Estás listo para tu ultimo día de entrenamiento?"

Link aunque esta algo nervioso, trata de componerse. "Um, uh, si. Si estoy listo."

Owlan: "Pero no tienes por qué estar tan nervioso. Es solo un entrenamiento. Claro que tienes que demostrarle al instructor Horwell lo que has aprendido todo este tiempo. Pero estoy seguro que lo harás bien."

El instructor Horwell le sonríe al chico y asiente. Link los mira a ambos y entonces asiente. "Está bien. No los defraudaré."

Los tres terminan el desayuno. El instructor Owlan se despide de los dos y se retira a comenzar las preparaciones para la ceremonia de graduación de mañana. Link y el instructor Horwell se marchan con el resto de los candidatos a las afueras de la academia a entrenar por el resto del día. Mientras entrenan el jefe de la academia se presenta para observarlos, pero par de horas después se marcha.

Una vez terminan el entrenamiento, Link toma un rato para compartir con su Loftwing. Acaricia sus rojizas plumas mientras disfruta de la fresca brisa de primavera.

Pero de momento es interrumpido por sus compañeros. El cabecilla del grupo, Groose se le acerca de manera desafiante. "Oye Link, eres un presumido. Solo porque haces uno que otro truco ya crees que eres el mejor. Mañana les demostraré a ti y a todos que soy el mejor y ganaré la competencia. Te quedarás aquí otro año mas lamiéndoles los zapatos a los instructores. Pero no creo que eso te moleste, ¿verdad? De todos modos eres "la mascota" de ellos."

Link muy molesto: "Eres tan denso, Groose. Yo no soy "la mascota" de nadie, lo que he logrado ha sido porque he trabajado duro por ello. No tengo mas nada que decirte. Déjame solo." Le da la espalda al grupo.

Groose: "Vámonos, muchachos. Dejemos a "la mascota" cuidar de su mascota." Él y sus compañeros se ríen burlonamente. Los tres muchachos se marchan.

Link aprieta su puño con fuerza. Molesto frunce el ceño. "Por suerte una vez me gradúe podré callarles la boca y no tendré que soportar sus estupideces mas." Suspira frustrado. "Idiotas."

Entonces toma un hondo respiro para calmarse y se queda un rato mas junto a su ave. Al atardecer, se despide de su ave y se va de regreso a la academia. Cuando va al comedor a cenar, se da cuenta que ninguno de los instructores se encuentra en el lugar.

Link suspira frustrado. Se sienta a comer solo. (Ah, genial. Y yo que pensaba tomar esta oportunidad para hablar con el instructor Horwell.) Piensa.

Mientras yace distraído comiendo, una Rimlet, una especie de animal parecido un koala se acerca a su mesa y brinca al asiento contiguo al de él.

Link se asusta. "¡Ahh!"

La rimlet blanca con manchas rosadas hace un sonido y se sienta mientras lo observa.

Link la mira estupefacto. "Oye, nadie te invitó a esta cena. Ahh, pero bueno, no me hace mal la compañía." Link acerca su mano a ella y la acaricia. "Eres Mia, la mascota del jefe de la academia. ¿Tienes hambre? Ten." Le da su último pedazo de pollo. La rimlet se va con la carne.

Link decepcionado: "Hmmm, era de esperarse."

Para ese entonces él ya había terminado de comer, recoge sus cosas y las lava. Después se retira a su cuarto a buscarse ropa limpia y se va a bañar. Una vez termina el baño, sale a retirarse a su cuarto, pero de camino se encuentra con el instructor Horwell.

Horwell sonriente. "Ah Link, que bueno que te veo. Aquí tengo una carta que el instructor Owlan me pidió que te diera. Iba de camino a dejarla en tu cuarto, como él me ordenó, pero es mejor dártela ahora." Le entrega la carta.

Link le sonríe: "Gracias instructor Horwell."

Horwell: "Escucha Link, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo. ¿Donde crees que nos podamos reunir?"

Link inmediatamente piensa en su secretito con Owlan. Instintivamente traga hondo. "Ah, pues, no sé. ¿Le parece bien en su habitación?"

Horwell: "Ah, está bien. Entonces te espero allá." El hombre se marcha a su cuarto.

Link se va a su cuarto y se encierra. Toma un hondo respiro.

"Si la reunión es por eso, tendré que pedirle al instructor Horwell que lo mantenga en silencio hasta después que me gradúe. Oh, rayos. Yo solo espero no causarle problemas a Owlan. Pero no puedo hablarle de eso rápido, tengo que escucharlo primero y si no me queda de otra entonces le digo. No vaya a ser que no sepa nada y después yo diga algo que haga que comience a sospechar de mi."

Se mira al espejo. "Vamos, Link, no te precipites, todo va a estar bien. Además es con Horwell con quien hablaré. Él siempre ha hablado conmigo y nos entendemos bien."

Suspira. Abre la carta que le dio Horwell y la lee.

"Querido Link: Como acordamos, estaré esperándote para tomar el té, por la madrugada una hora antes de que salga el sol. Cordialmente, Owlan."

Link sonríe aliviado. "Ah, que bien. La escribió de modo tal que nadie sospecharía de lo nuestro. Pero aun así sigo sintiéndome incomodo con la reunión con Horwell. Bueno, al menos sé que mañana volveré a estar con Owlan."

Se arregla y se marcha para el cuarto de Horwell. Trata de componerse y actuar como si nada. Toca a la puerta del hombre. Este contesta y le pide que entre.

Link piensa preocupado. (Aquí voy.) Él obedece a su instructor y entra al cuarto, cerrando detrás de él la puerta.

Horwell, quien yace sentado detrás de su escritorio, le señala al chico hacia el asiento frente a él. "Por favor Link, toma asiento."

Link le obedece.

Horwell: "Hay algo que escuché después que terminamos el entrenamiento. Algo nada placentero. De hecho, Pippit, nuestro graduado del año anterior, fue quien me lo contó."

Link lo escucha sin inmutarse, pero en su interior comienza a sentirse algo ansioso.

Horwell continua: "¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada acerca de los comentarios burlones y ofensivos que hace Groose hacia ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sucediendo esto?"

Link se queda atónito. (¿Todo esto es por el payaso de Groose? Pero al menos puedo sentirme aliviado con saber que no era otra cosa.) Piensa.

Link: "Aah, umm, no quería causar problemas, instructor. Yo… solo pensé que eran tonterías por su inmadurez. Y que tal vez, con el tiempo, dejaría de hacerlo. Solo que pasó el tiempo y aun no ha dejado de hacerlo. Pero estoy seguro que eso se terminará una vez pase la prueba final."

Horwell: "Pero él es un candidato a ser caballero y tu bien sabes que uno de los principios para ser un caballero es mostrar respeto hacia los demás. Yo sé que no quieres hacerle daño, eso lo entiendo, pero hay que corregirlo antes de que se salga de control. Y en mi opinión, ya esto es algo que esta fuera de control. Voy a ir a quejarme con el director para que le den una reprimenda, pero si éste decide expulsarlo, yo apoyaré su decisión."

Link preocupado: "Instructor Horwell, si hace eso Groose arrastrará a los otros consigo. Por favor, deje las cosas así. Ya mañana es la graduación y si triunfo ninguno de ellos pasará. Confíe en mi, esta mañana le dije que no lo defraudaré y no lo haré. Por favor instructor, se lo ruego, no diga nada."

Horwell suspira. "Está bien, no diré nada. Pero que conste, no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero me quedaré callado por ti. No sabes cuánto me dolió el saber cómo te trató. Y mas aun el saber que has aguantado eso todo este tiempo." Lo mira muy apenado.

Link le sonríe y se acerca a él para tomar su mano. "Está bien, instructor Horwell, no debe sentirse así. Yo no he dejado que esas estupideces de Groose me quiten el sueño. En cierta medida eso me ha ayudado a volverme mas fuerte y a superarme. Y bueno, si no fuese por eso no hubiésemos podido tener una excusa para tener nuestras charlas durante las horas libres. Si lo ve desde ese punto de vista, ha sido mas lo positivo que lo negativo, ¿no?"

Horwell le sonríe y sostiene su mano con firmeza. "Bueno, es cierto."

Ambos permanecen en silencio por unos momentos, mientras sus miradas yacen conectadas.

Horwell rompe el silencio. "Um, Link, logré hablar con el instructor Owlan esta tarde, me dijo que ya te entregó un obsequio de graduación. Perdona que aun no te haya dado nada, es que todo fue tan de repente y he estado algo distraído. Yo… te obsequiaré algo mañana por la tarde, después que culmine la celebración. ¿Te parece bien si nos reunimos aquí?"

Link se queda pensativo. (Por un momento la mirada del instructor pareció algo preocupada.)

Él chico rubio le contesta. "Si, si, cuando quiera. Pero, no es obligado que me de nada. Yo solo deseo que aun después de la graduación podamos seguir viéndonos como ahora."

El hombre le sonríe y asiente. "Claro, yo también deseo lo mismo."

Él deja ir la mano de Link, entonces se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hasta la ventana. Observa la vista panorámica y después vuelve su atención hacia el chico.

Horwell vuelve a tener esa expresión de preocupación. "Link, hay algo que debo decirte, mas bien un secreto." Toma un hondo respiro. "Hay algo que me inquieta, un sentimiento parecido a la ansiedad. A veces no puedo dormir bien. Tengo pesadillas sobre algo aun desconocido para mí."

Link se levanta de su asiento y se le acerca. "Pero, ¿Cómo son esas pesadillas?"

Horwell lo toca en el hombro. "En esos sueños veo el cielo, pero por alguna razón siempre es de tarde, durante el crepúsculo. Veo nubes negras acercarse desde el este hacia nuestra pequeña isla. Y entre ellas veo una sombra, mucho mas gigante que cualquier animal que haya visto. Y se escucha un rugido tan estruendoso como un trueno. Veo como las nubes se esparcen a mi alrededor y lo cubren todo, dejándome en completa oscuridad. Es entonces cuando me despierto y por alguna razón no logro volver a dormir. Llevo soñando eso desde hace un mes atrás, pero desde hace una semana llevo teniendo el mismo sueño todos los días. Por alguna razón, cada vez que miro hacia el este me siento inquieto, como si tuviera una mala corazonada."

Link preocupado: "¿Acaso has hablado de eso con el instructor Owlan?"

Horwell: "Si. Tanto él como yo hemos ido al este y allá solo hay unas islas donde los Loftwings tienen sus nidos. Hasta ahora los animales no han presentado ningún cambio repentino de comportamiento, pero tanto yo como Owlan los hemos notado un poco ansiosos. Ahora que te convertirás en un caballero de Skyloft, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado. No quiero que nada malo te pase. Si notas algo extraño no dudes en buscarnos, ¿entendiste?" Toma a Link por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Link: "Entiendo, instructor Horwell. Haré lo que usted diga."

Horwell asiente y se agacha un poco y lo abraza con firmeza. Link le responde el abrazo de igual forma. El hombre culmina el abrazo y se queda admirando el rostro del chico. Él entonces acaricia el cabello rubio de Link.

Horwell: "Voy a extrañarte una vez dejes la academia."

Link posa su mano sobre el hombro del hombre. "Instructor Horwell, vendré a verlo todos los días. ¿Le parece bien?"

Horwell le sonríe muy contento. "Si, si me parece bien."

Link se contenta al verlo sonreír. Él entonces mueve su mano del hombro de Horwell hacia su cuello, se acerca a este para besarlo en los labios. El hombre se sorprende pero le responde el beso. Continúan besándose hasta que se quedan sin aliento y rompen el beso para tomar un respiro.

Ambos se quedan contemplándose por unos momentos.

Link: "Ese beso es un símbolo de mi compromiso, de que siempre vendré a usted. Hasta el día en que muera."

Horwell se ríe. "No digas eso, aun eres muy joven para decir eso. Pero tus palabras me alegran el corazón. Te prometo que esperaré por ti todos los días." El hombre coloca su mano sobre su pecho. El chico le sonríe y asiente. Ambos intercambian besos por un rato mas.

Link entonces acaricia el cabello de su instructor. "Espero que esta noche puedas dormir en calma. Lo dejaré para que pueda dormir temprano, instructor Horwell. De todos modos mañana nos reuniremos después de la ceremonia, ¿verdad?"

Horwell: "Si, por supuesto. Lo siento si de momento olvidé que mañana es la ceremonia y todos tenemos que estar presentes. Pero Link, olvidé decirte que el jefe de la academia se mostró muy complacido con el empeño de todos durante el entrenamiento. Él incluso mencionó que tiene grandes expectativas en ti y quedó muy impresionado con tu labor."

Horwell le toca la mejilla. "Aun así, Link, no quiero que te sientas presionado solo porque todos esperamos que ganes la competencia. No quiero que ganes por eso o por el que dirán, quiero que lo hagas porque así lo deseas, ¿está bien?"

Link le sonríe. "No se preocupe, no lo hago porque todos quieren. Ganaré porque quiero seguir adelante con mi vida. Esto es un reto que me prometí superar hace mucho tiempo, es por esa razón que me enliste y por lo que he llegado tan lejos."

Horwell: "Tus palabras me hacen sentir aliviado. Ahora ve a descansar, mañana nos veremos para desayunar como de costumbre."

Link: "Esta bien, mañana nos vemos. Que descanse."

Ambos se despiden y luego Link se retira a su cuarto a descansar. Tan pronto se recuesta logra dormirse de inmediato.

* * *

Notas de autor: Sé que la historia es media extraña y las parejas también, pero en serio no encontré otros hombres sexys que pudiesen estar con Link. Me encanta que Link sea un chico atrevido y si tiene una relación prohibida pues es mejor. ¿Y a quién no le gustaría ver a Link en los juegos con mas personalidad? Vale, pues ya estoy por la mitad del cap 2 y lo bajo en cuanto este completo y bien editado. No olviden comentar.


	2. Promesas por cumplir

Historia escrita por Rhael Akhil Elyen.

Fanfic inspirado en los juegos The legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Skyward sword y algunos detalles de Ocarina of Time. Notas de Autor: Los personajes están OOC. Clasificada M por contenido yaoi. Parejas: Owlan x Link, Horwell x Link, Shad x Link, ? x Link. La historia gira en torno al Link de Twilight Princess.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**El nacimiento de una leyenda**

_Cap. 2 Promesas por cumplir_

Link se despierta de repente, ansioso, recordando que debe verse con Owlan muy temprano en la mañana. No sabe ni qué hora es, pero al mirar hacia afuera de la ventana nota que aun esta oscuro. Suspira aliviado así que se viste con su ropa casual y se arregla el cabello para verse bien para el hombre. Entonces de inmediato sale del cuarto y se dirige hacia la habitación de éste.

Ansioso toca la puerta de la habitación de Owlan. Éste le ordena a que entre así que Link obedece.

Owlan se nota sorprendido al verlo, pero le sonríe. "¿Link? No pensé que llegaras tan temprano, ni siquiera he ido a preparar el té."

Link se coloca la mano detrás de su cuello algo avergonzado. "Oh, lo siento. No pensé que fuese tan temprano. Perdona si te incomoda esto."

Owlan mueve su cabeza en negación. "No, para nada. Me alegra que estés aquí." Entonces se le acerca y le acaricia el rostro. "Aunque debo admitir que te noto un poco ansioso. ¿Acaso es por la ceremonia o es por lo de ahora?"

Link le sonríe algo nervioso. "Ah… no, no es lo de ahora. Mas bien es por la ceremonia, creo que necesitaré entrenar un poco antes de que ésta inicie."

Owlan se ríe. "Está bien, pero no llenes tu cabeza de preocupaciones, es muy temprano. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a tomar una taza de té? Estoy seguro que te calmará los nervios."

Link le sonríe. "Claro, como gustes."

Owlan se dirige con Link a la cocina en el primer piso a preparar el té. Aprovecha la ocasión para enseñarle al chico a cómo prepararlo.

Owlan: "Aunque a estas horas no hay nadie por aquí, es mejor que nos retiremos a mi habitación a tomar el té. No vaya a ser que alguien nos note salir del cuarto mas tarde y sin nosotros tener ningún pretexto para estar a solas los dos. Es mejor evitar que alguien piense lo peor. En lugares tan pequeños como este los rumores corren como pólvora."

Link le sonríe.

Owlan coloca la tetera y las tazas en una bandeja y se va acompañado del chico de regreso a su habitación. Allí ambos se sientan y toman el té en silencio.

Después de unos cuantos sorbos, Link se nota más relajado. El chico le dice al hombre: "Es cierto eso que dicen de que el té calma incluso el espíritu. Me siento mucho mejor ahora, Owlan. Gracias." Le sonríe a este muy contento.

El hombre le sonríe. Ambos terminan de tomar el té y entonces se dirigen a sentarse en la cama.

Owlan abraza tiernamente a Link y después comienza a besarle los labios. Ambos se besan por unos momentos, pero cuando el hombre comienza a besar al chico en el cuello, este lo toca en la mejilla y llama su nombre.

Owlan entonces se detiene y lo mira a los ojos. Vuelve a notar preocupación en ellos.

Link le dice en voz baja, sonando un poco inseguro: "Owlan. Hay algo que debo decirte. N-no sé si es algo malo o inconsiderado de mi parte." Toma un hondo respiro.

Owlan se preocupa y lo toca en la barbilla. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Link desvía su mirada al suelo por un momento, pero luego vuelve a mirar sus ojos. "Yo… le prometí al instructor Horwell que vendría a verlo todos los días, al igual que a ti. Él se veía algo triste y preocupado, así que quise animarlo diciéndole eso. Incluso yo… um… lo besé. Pero eso fue todo." Toma la mano de Owlan en la suya. "Pero si te hace sentir mal eso, solo dímelo y no lo volveré a hacer mas nunca. Pero por favor, al menos déjame conservar la promesa de visitarlo todos los días. Es todo lo que pido."

Owlan le sonríe, su semblante tan calmado como siempre. "Link. Yo no soy tu dueño. Eres libre de escoger hacer lo que quieras. Así como tú no me has exigido nada para estar contigo, yo no voy a exigirte nada para que estés conmigo. Lo único que deseo es que me ames y seas feliz, eso es todo."

Link le sonríe aliviado y muy contento, luego lo abraza apretándolo contra sí. "Yo jamás te exigiría nada para que estés conmigo. Soy muy feliz solo con que me ames." La mano del chico que ahora posa alrededor del cuello de Owlan acaricia su blanco cabello. Él entonces se acerca a éste y lo besa en los labios apasionadamente. Después de intercambiar besos con el hombre, comienza a besarlo por la mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello.

Owlan se sorprende al verlo tan contento y apasionado. Él introduce su mano dentro de la camisa de Link y comienza a frotarle un pezón. El chico se sonroja y se detiene para mirar al hombre al rostro.

El hombre le sonríe satisfecho. "Me encanta como se ven tus mejillas ruborizadas. Pero mas que nada, adoro como dices mi nombre mientras te pierdes en el placer." Lo besa en los labios y luego en el cuello.

Link cierra sus ojos y se aferra al hombre. "Owlan… solo tómame."

Owlan se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras tan pronto, pero se permite a sí mismo el placer de volverlas en una realidad.

Él le pide a Link que se acueste en la cama y con su ayuda lo desnuda por completo. Después él se despoja de su ropaje y se posiciona sobre éste. Coloca una rodilla entre las piernas del chico y la otra al lado. Apoya su brazo sobre la cama mientras su cuerpo yace inclinado sobre el de Link, rozando su suave piel. Comienza por acariciar el rostro del chico mientras sus ojos yacen conectados a los de este. Link por su parte coloca sus brazos alrededor del hombre, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello y espalda.

Ambos comienzan a besarse, mientras intercambian caricias.

Link después comienza a besar al hombre en el cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho y muerde suavemente uno de sus pezones. Owlan deja escapar un leve gemido de placer. Después regresa hasta el cuello del hombre donde lo lame hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Mira al hombre moreno a los ojos mientras acaricia su larga cabellera nívea. "Tú siempre serás mi Owlan." Le sonríe con dulzura.

El hombre le sonríe y luego comienza a besarlo en los labios, después por su mejilla, luego su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, donde lame uno de sus pezones. Nota que el chico se sonroja nuevamente. Owlan frota con una mano uno de sus pezones mientras que chupa el otro pezón. Link reacciona moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás y jadea suavemente.

Al notar esto, el hombre se detiene y comienza a acariciar el delicioso cuerpo del chico. Recorriendo desde su abdomen, bajando por su cintura y cadera, hasta sus glúteos y culminando en sus muslos. Después acerca su cuerpo al de éste, complacido viendo las reacciones de su cuerpo y la expresión en su rostro, Owlan comienza a frotarlo en la entrepierna, haciendo que se escape un gemido de placer de los labios de Link.

Link cierra sus ojos y le dice entre jadeos: "Ahhh… Owlan… ¡Owlan!..."

El hombre se le acerca y le da un beso en el cuello. "Lo sé mi amor. Te daré todo lo que me pidas." Le sonríe con ternura a Link. Entonces se acomoda entre medio de las piernas del chico y acerca su rostro al de este. Acaricia con una mano el cabello y luego la mejilla de Link, mientras que con su otra mano sostiene uno de sus muslos. Ahora que Link vuelve su rostro de nuevo al hombre, ambos se besan apasionadamente. Link envuelve Owlan en un tierno abrazo. Ambos después rompen el beso para mirarse a los ojos. Owlan acaricia a Link por el cuello y luego agarra su otro muslo.

Owlan acerca su cuerpo al del chico, aferrándose el uno del otro mientras sus cuerpos se vuelven uno. Link cierra los ojos por un momento y deja escapar de su boca el nombre de Owlan mientras comienza a jadear. Owlan por su parte mantiene su mirada fija en el hermoso rostro de Link, observando placenteramente su reacción de disfrute mientras ambos se van sumergiendo en el placer.

Link entonces abre sus ojos y acaricia con ambas manos el cuello y luego el rostro del hombre. "Todo esto parece un sueño. Un buen sueño. No quiero que termine nunca." Owlan le sonríe. "No terminará nunca, mi Link." Entonces besa el cuello de Link mientras va acelerando poco a poco el ritmo.

Owlan deseando que su amante se entregue a él por completo, suelta uno de los muslos del chico y mueve su mano hacia su entrepierna. El rubio reacciona colocando su pierna alrededor de la cadera del hombre, haciendo que sus cuerpos se unan mas. "Ahhhhhh... Owlan… mi amor… ahhhhh… mi Owlan…" le dice entre jadeos y quejidos de placer mientras siente acercarse el momento del éxtasis. Hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y se aferra a su amante.

Owlan muerde con gentileza el cuello del chico y luego le dice al oído: "Ahhhh… si… mi amor… ahhhhh… entrégate a mi… nghhh… completamente."

Al entregar su cuerpo al placer, Owlan comienza a sentir que pierde el control de su cuerpo, dejándose guiar solo por sus instintos. "Link… ahhhhhh…. ¡Link!" Hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y llama su nombre al llegar al éxtasis.

Ambos se envuelven en la pasión del momento, disfrutando cada segundo de este hasta que culmina.

Owlan se recuesta al lado de Link, algo exhausto y aun con su respiración agitada. El chico se recuesta tratando de calmar su agitado corazón y su respiración. Mira a su amante y le sonríe. El hombre lo mira y le devuelve una sonrisa. Luego de unos minutos, Owlan se acerca al chico y lo besa en los labios. Acaricia su rostro y luego su cabello. Él se abraza del chico y cierra sus ojos, mientras que Link lleva su mirada al rostro de Owlan y se queda observándolo.

Link se queda pensativo, pero despues se ríe juguetonamente. "Recuerdo que cuando me enliste en la academia, pensé que todos los instructores eran como el director o como el comandante de caballeros, el señor Eagus. Ya sabes, grandes, fuertes y musculosos así como ellos. Pero al verlos a ti y a Horwell cambié de modo de pensar por completo. No quiero decir que ustedes se ven débiles ni nada de eso. En serio pensé que eran muy guapos para ser instructores de una academia de caballeros." Owlan se sonríe, pero la sonrisa del chico comienza a desaparecer. "Creo que a pesar de vivir en una villa tan pequeña como esta, no sé mucho sobre esta o las personas que residen aquí." Suspira frustrado. Entonces mira a Owlan. "Pasé casi toda mi vida trabajando con papá cuidando de las cabras y tomando clases con mamá, que no hice mucho contacto con los demás. Cuando ambos enfermaron, menos tuve el tiempo de salir a disfrutar de mi adolescencia. Creo que me dedique tanto a la vida hogareña que perdí la noción del tiempo y sin darme cuenta ya casi soy un adulto. Aunque debo admitir que disfruté mucho el estar con mis padres y vecinos. Pero ahora que la casa está vacía no quiero regresar. Son muchas las memorias que me acechan y me quiebran el corazón." Se abraza de su amante, aferrándose a él. "Yo solo quiero quedarme aquí contigo y con Horwell. Estando aquí con ustedes me siento feliz y puedo volver a sonreír y amar."

Owlan acaricia el brazo de Link. "Sé que tus padres están muy orgullosos de ti. Estuviste ahí para cuidar de ellos cuando mas te necesitaron y les trajiste alegría a sus vidas mientras se volvían mayores. Para mi ese es el mejor regalo que un hijo le puede dar a sus padres." Al escuchar sus palabras, el chico entonces vuelve a sonreír.

Owlan lo besa en la frente. "Si quieres puedo hablar con el director para que te permita quedarte aquí con nosotros. O si no resulta, podrías quedarte a vivir en mi casa. Hace unos años que no la vivo, pero es cómoda y queda cerca de aquí."

Link se pone algo nervioso. "Pues no sé qué decir. No quiero incomodarte diciéndote que vayas a pedirle al director eso. Pero tampoco quiero darle de que hablar a la gente si me ven viviendo en tu hogar. No lo sé, prefiero que no pensemos en eso por ahora." Se acurruca sobre el pecho del hombre.

Owlan acaricia la espalda del chico. "Esta bien, lo que tu digas, mi amor."

Link se sonroja al escucharlo llamarle así. "Ah… um… aun me es un poco extraño escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a mí." Le sonríe algo nervioso.

Owlan se ríe al ver su rostro ruborizado. "Ya te acostumbrarás."

Link acurruca su rostro sobre el cuello del hombre y toma su mano, entrecruzando sus dedos entre los de él. Se queda en silencio reconsiderando la idea que planteó su amante acerca de vivir en la academia. "¿Owlan?"

Owlan: "¿Hmmm?"  
Link: "Yo podría preguntarle al director si puedo quedarme a vivir aquí, ¿verdad? Así podría trabajar como cuidador de la villa y a la vez ayudar con las tareas regulares, ya sabes, limpiar, cargar las cajas de abastecimiento de comida, pulir armas, cosas así. De esta forma podríamos vernos sin problemas. No es mala idea."

Owlan le sonríe. "No, no es mala idea. Puedo ayudarte a convencer al director. Y me imagino que a Horwell tampoco le molestará ayudarte con eso. Después de todo tu le hiciste una promesa."

Link asiente. Levanta su cabeza para mirar al hombre y luego le sonríe. "Gracias. Por eso y por ser tan bueno conmigo. No sé que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiese conocido." Acerca su rostro al de este y se besa con él. Luego acaricia el rostro de Owlan. Una vez culmina el beso Link se sonroja un poco. "Um… te… ¿te gustaría tomar un baño conmigo?"

Owlan se queda algo sorprendido por su pedido, pero asiente. "Claro. Me encantaría." Entonces acaricia la mejilla de Link. El chico toma la mano del hombre y después la besa.

Link sonriente. "Bueno, entonces vamos." Se levanta y va en busca de su ropa. Owlan se contenta al ver al chico tan animado, así que busca su ropa y se viste.

Una vez Link ya está completamente vestido le dice al moreno: "Voy a mi cuarto a buscar mis cosas. Nos encontramos en el baño, ¿está bien?"

Owlan asiente. El chico sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta. De camino a su cuarto nota que el pasillo aun esta vacio, para suerte suya. Una vez busca todo en su cuarto se retira al baño y prepara la bañera para cuando llegue su amante.

Owlan llega un poco después y nota a Link desnudo sentado sobre el borde de la bañera esperando a que esta poco a poco se llene. Al notar al hombre entrar al baño Link se le acerca. "¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?" Le señala las cosas que este carga entre sus manos. Owlan le sonríe y asiente. Link entonces se lleva la ropa y la toalla del hombre y las acomoda junto a la ropa de él, sobre una pequeña tablilla. Owlan aprovecha el momento para desvestirse y recogerse el cabello. Él entra a la bañera primero que el chico y se sienta. La temperatura del agua es placentera pero solo cubre hasta su cadera, faltando mucho rato para que se llene la bañera con la adecuada cantidad de agua.

Cuando Link entra a la bañera se sienta junto a su amante. "Oh. No pensé que faltara tanto para llenarse, creo que hay poca presión de agua." Dice algo frustrado.

Owlan: "Está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Ven, siéntate en mi regazo."

El rostro del rubio se enrojece por completo. "Uh… um… e-esta… bien." Aunque está nervioso le obedece.

Owlan se ríe. "¿Porque te pones tan nervioso? Hemos hecho cosas mas atrevidas que esta."

Link se pone mas nervioso y traga hondo. "S-si, si. Lo sé." Coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Owlan. El hombre coloca una mano en la espalda del chico y con la otra acaricia el muslo de este hasta llegar a su glúteo.

Owlan no deja de mirar el rostro del chico. "Sabes, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un chico muy hermoso y delicado como para ser un aspirante a caballero. En especial porque podrías salir lastimado si ocurre un accidente con un animal salvaje."

Link se queda estupefacto. "¿Delicado?"

Owlan se ríe algo avergonzado. "Bueno, para ese entonces no tenias el cuerpo así de musculoso como ahora. Pero aun así sigues siendo joven y hermoso. No quisiera ver tu lindo cuerpo marcado con cicatrices. Eres perfecto así como estas." Al escuchar esto Link se sonroja otra vez. Owlan continúa. "Claro que eso no significa que porque te hagas cicatrices no voy a quererte como ahora ni tampoco que me vas a resultar menos atractivo. Es solo que no quiero verte lastimado o herido. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que te quedes con nosotros aquí y nunca tengas que salir a arriesgarte. Sé que suena muy egoísta de mi parte, pero así es como me siento."

Link le sonríe. "Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no soy tan tonto como para hacer una hazaña peligrosa yo solo. Además, ahora soy más fuerte y puedo hacer cosas que nunca antes hubiese podido. De lo que he aprendido de ustedes tres, puedo decir que ahora puedo cuidarme bien y tomar decisiones sabias. No debes preocuparte tanto, no importa lo que pase yo siempre, siempre regresaré a ti. Te lo prometo." Le acaricia el rostro a Owlan.

El moreno aun tiene una expresión de preocupación, pero asiente. Link entonces lo besa apasionadamente en los labios. Una vez rompen el beso, Owlan comienza a besarlo por el cuello y después a rozarle uno de sus pezones.

De la boca de Link se escapa un profundo suspiro.

La mano que Owlan tiene sobre el glúteo de Link la mueve hacia la entrepierna de este y comienza frotarlo.

Link deja escapar un leve gemido de placer y se aferra al hombre.

Owlan acerca su rostro al de este, observando su expresión muy satisfecho. "Sé que no contamos con el tiempo para volver a disfrutar del sexo pero al menos quiero complacerte y ayudarte a olvidar todas las preocupaciones que te inquietan."

Link comienza a jadear. "Ahhhhh… Owlan… estando contigo…nghhhh… ahhhh… soy feliz."

Owlan le lame por el lado de la mandíbula y parte de la mejilla. "Ah, sí Link, solo déjate llevar."

Link obedece a su amado y deja que su cuerpo se entregue a la lujuria. Justo después que el momento mágico termina Link y Owlan se abrazan tiernamente.

El chico entonces muerde levemente y luego besa el hombro de Owlan haciendo que se escape de los labios de este un profundo suspiro. Poco a poco Link va besando mas arriba de su hombro, subiendo por su cuello hasta que llega al lóbulo de su oreja y es entonces que lo lame.

Link le susurra al oído: "Te amo mucho, Owlan."

Al escuchar esas palabras, el hombre abraza a Link, sosteniéndolo por la espalda y con la otra mano la parte de atrás de la cabeza, rozando su rubia cabellera. Owlan cierra sus ojos y sonríe. "Yo también te amo, Link."

Link entonces acerca su rostro al de este, lo besa en la mejilla y luego en los labios. El rubio coloca su mano sobre su cuello mientras que con la otra mano roza la espalda del moreno y la lleva hasta su pecho donde comienza a frotar uno de sus pezones.

Owlan reacciona besando al chico con mas pasión. Con la mano que yace sobre el cuello de Owlan, Link acaricia su brazo, luego su abdomen bajando por su cadera hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Owlan de repente culmina el beso y deja escapar un leve gemido.

Link le sonríe tiernamente. "A mí también me encanta la manera que dices mi nombre mientras vas perdiéndote en el placer." Después se le acerca al moreno y lame sus labios.

Owlan toma con gentileza la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Link. Ambos se quedan observándose por unos segundos. Owlan le sonríe al chico, juguetonamente. "Parece que ahora te sientes mas cómodo con la situación, pues me ha tomado por sorpresa lo travieso que te estás comportando."

Link se ríe juguetonamente. Entonces muerde levemente el brazo de Owlan que yace cerca de su rostro, sin dejar de observar el rostro del hombre.

Link coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre, agarrándolo con gentileza. "Puedo ser más que travieso, si quieres."

Owlan le sonríe intrigado.

Al verle sonreír de esa manera, Link reclama sus labios con un apasionado beso. Aprovecha que Owlan está distraído y acomoda su cuerpo sobre el del hombre, acortando por completo la distancia entre ambos. Mientras continua besándose con Owlan, Link coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de su amante para darse soporte y balance mientras comienza a moverse, juntando sus cuerpos.

Owlan reacciona dejando escapar un leve gemido de placer.

Link lame sus labios y observa su rostro.

El moreno lo mira sorprendido y a la vez algo preocupado. "No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, es muy tarde y podrían descubrirnos."

Link le sonríe juguetonamente: "No te ves tan preocupado como quieres sonar. Además la tina aun no está llena de agua y no creo que quieras quedarte sin hacer nada esperando a que se llene. No te preocupes, esto solo tomará unos momentos. Solo déjate llevar." Le dice lo último con un tono mas seductor.

Owlan agarra a Link por la espalda y con la otra mano por la cadera. "Siempre haz sido un chico muy osado, sin importar la situación. Esa es una de las razones por la que me gustas tanto."

Link se sonroja al escucharlo decir eso.

Al ver su reacción Owlan se ríe. Él entonces ayuda a Link a mover su cuerpo en sincronía con el suyo.

El chico deja escapar un gemido de placer y se abraza del hombre, escondiendo su rostro de la mirada de este.

Link le susurra algo nervioso: "Owlan… um… uh… yo… ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?"

El hombre lo besa con ternura por el cuello. "Mas que bien."

Link se sonroja aun más.

Owlan: "¿Por qué no me miras? Quiero ver tu hermoso rostro."

Link: "Ahh… e-está bien." Entonces obedece a su amante. Una vez ambos están cara a cara, Owlan le sonríe tiernamente a Link y lo besa en los labios.

Sus cuerpos comienzan a ceder a la tentación y a dejarse llevar por los instintos. Ambos comienzan a jadear mientras sus cuerpos van poco a poco acelerando el ritmo. Owlan entonces comienza a frotar la entrepierna de Link.

El chico cierra sus ojos y deja escapar un quejido de placer. "Ahhhh…si Owlan… se siente muy bien."

Owlan se pone algo nervioso al escuchar el quejido de Link, ya que piensa que alguien pudiese escucharlos. "Link… trata de… solo susurrar."

Link le dice entre jadeos y gemidos: "Si Owlan… nghhh… ahhhh… lo que tú quieras."

Owlan se sonríe. "Ahhhh… si… ese es… mi chico... ahhhh… mi Link." Le dice a su amante entre jadeos.

Tanto Link como Owlan se entregan el uno al otro, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Incluyendo la preocupación de poder ser escuchados por los demás.

Para cuando culmina el momento de pasión entre ambos, el agua de la bañera esta casi a punto de desbordarse. Link se dirige a cerrar el grifo y justo después toma la botella de jabón líquido y esparce parte de su contenido en el agua, llenando la tina de burbujas. Link entonces se regresa con su amante y ambos comparten un baño romántico, ayudándose a enjabonarse el uno al otro.

Una vez que terminan el baño y se secan, ambos se visten con los atuendos oficiales para la ceremonia de graduación. Owlan lleva puesta su túnica de instructor con unos ornamentos y Link una camisa color cremosa de mangas largas con unos diseños de patrones en los bordes y unos pantalones color marrón.

Mientras Owlan termina de colocarse las sandalias observa a Link mirándose al espejo mientras se peina el cabello con sus dedos. Él comienza a reflexionar sobre el hecho de que nunca antes había tenido el privilegio de tener una relación tan intima con alguien. El observar a otra persona en su vida privada y compartir esos momentos es algo tan nuevo para él, que incluso él se tentó a pensar si en realidad había estado viviendo medio dormido durante tantos años. Al igual que Link, él se había dedicado todos estos años a vivir encerrado en la academia sin tener mucho contacto con la villa. Desde que entró en la academia como estudiante solo se dedicó a estudiar y una vez se graduó como caballero, se unió a esta como educador. Tantos años y nunca antes se había dado cuenta de aquello que verdaderamente necesitaba en su vida… la felicidad.

Al terminar de prepararse se acerca a Link y lo abraza, descansando su barbilla sobre el hombro del chico y observando frente a si el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. "Me parece tan irónico como he pasado todos estos años educando a chicos, aconsejándolos y redirigiendo sus vidas, que hubo un momento en el que perdí de vista el verdadero significado de lo que es la vida en sí. Y entonces, un día llega este chico a la academia, me hechiza con sus hermosos ojos azul celeste y su cálida sonrisa y estremece mi mundo por completo." Al oír esto Link le sonríe muy contento. El hombre entonces lo besa dulcemente en la mejilla. "Es irónico que al final fuese un estudiante quien me enseñase lo que es vivir la vida y disfrutarla."

Entonces Owlan culmina el abrazo y Link se voltea para estar de frente a él y ambos se besan con ternura. Una vez culminan el beso el hombre acaricia al chico en el rostro.

Owlan: "¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al establo a preparar el Loftwing para la ceremonia?"

Link sonriente: "Me encantaría."

Owlan asiente. "Entonces yo saldré primero del baño para que no hayan sospechas, me retiraré a mi cuarto primero a buscar las cosas y te busco a tu cuarto, ¿te parece bien?"

Link asiente muy contento.

Owlan le sonríe. "Bien. Entonces nos vemos en un poco rato." Él toma su ropa usada y sus otras cosas y se marcha del baño, observando el pasillo justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Link puede escuchar a lo lejos voces, así que se queda en silencio, espera hasta que no las oye mas y sale del baño con sus cosas y se dirige sigilosamente hasta su cuarto.

Una vez que termina de acomodar todo sale al encuentro con Owlan y ambos se marchan del edificio por una puerta trasera evadiendo así a los demás y se van en dirección al establo. El sol de la mañana brilla entre algunas nubes oscuras. Link mira hacia el cielo y ve las nubes moverse desde el este, recordándose por un instante del sueño que le contó Horwell. Pero rápidamente echa esos pensamientos a un lado y le da un vistazo a las cosas que carga Owlan. Nota un par de bolsos de tela, un ornamento en tela con el símbolo de la academia y una estatua de piedra.

Link curioso: "¿Y para qué es la estatua?"

Owlan le sonríe. "Es para la ceremonia. No estoy permitido decir para que es, hasta que llegue el momento de la competencia, así que debes ser paciente. Es solo una representación de la diosa Hylia, el símbolo de Skyloft." Se la ofrece a Link e inmediatamente el chico la toma en sus manos, estudiándola cuidadosamente.

Link distraído mirando la estatua: "Hablando de la ceremonia, estaba pensando entrenar después que terminemos con lo del establo. No es porque dude de mi mismo, es solo que quiero sentir que no he dejado nada a la suerte."

Owlan lo mira algo preocupado: "Eso está bien, pero no olvides desayunar antes. No vaya a ser que te desmayes por desatender tu cuerpo. Una taza de té no sirve de mucho para brindarte la energía que necesitas."

Link le dice con resignación: "Esta bien, lo haré." Al ver que Owlan le sonríe satisfecho por su respuesta, Link no puede evitar devolverle una sonrisa. Justo después le entrega la estatua y ambos llegan al establo. Pero cuando están allí ambos notan el extraño comportamiento del ave. Esta se mueve de un lado para el otro, agitando sus alas de vez en cuando.

Owlan preocupado: "Se nota muy inquieta. Nunca antes la había visto así. Intentaré tranquilizarla para colocarle el equipo, pero mientras tanto, Link, quisiera que trajeras al Horwell para que la revise en caso de que no pueda tranquilizarla."

Link con un tono preocupado: "Si, por supuesto. Lo buscaré de inmediato." Este sale rápidamente del establo y se dirige a la academia, directo a la puerta que da hacia el dormitorio de Horwell. Una vez allí Link toca par de veces a la puerta pero no recibe contestación alguna. Entonces procede a llamarlo, al comienzo en voz baja pero al no escuchar contestación lo llama dos de veces mas, subiendo el tono de voz un poco mas cada vez que lo llamaba. Hasta que al fin Horwell abrió la puerta.

Horwell aun medio dormido. "Oh Link, lo siento mucho si te hice esperar. No sé porque razón, pero se me hizo muy difícil despertar. Nunca antes me había sucedido."

Link impaciente: "No es nada, no se preocupe. Pero hay algo extraño con el Loftwing de la academia. El instructor Owlan me envío para avisarle y pedirle que revise al ave a ver que le ocurre."

Horwell se sorprende. "Está bien, voy enseguida. Solo dame unos segundos en lo que me cambio de ropa."

Link asiente y se queda en el pasillo a esperarlo mientras el hombre se retira a cambiarse. Una vez Horwell sale de su habitación ambos se dirigen de inmediato al establo, pero notan que esta aun no se ha tranquilizado pese al esfuerzo de Owlan. Horwell le echa un vistazo al ave y logra tranquilizarla un poco, pero incluso para él este comportamiento del ave es todo un misterio.

Horwell preocupado: "No sé que le ocurre, pero algo la hace sentir muy inquieta, como si se sintiese amenazada. Jamás la había visto así y yo soy quien la crió. Me temo que la ceremonia no se podrá llevar a cabo hoy, está muy distraída como para participar de la competencia. Lo siento si la noticia no es muy alentadora." Le dice a ambos lleno de pena.

Link coloca su mano sobre el brazo de Horwell con gentileza. "Está bien, instructor Horwell, no es su culpa."

Owlan suspira frustrado. "Y después de todo lo que hemos hecho. Al director no le va a gustar esto."

Horwell: "Iré a hablar con los guardias que patrullan el perímetro de la villa a ver que nos dicen de esto. Seguramente hayan notado algo extraño."

Owlan asiente. "Está bien, entonces yo iré a darle la noticia al director. Organizaré una reunión con todos para que discutamos la situación."

Link: "Si no les molesta, iré a avisarle a mis compañeros."

Ambos hombres asienten. Horwell se dirige a ambos: "Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato."

Los tres salen del establo y se dirigen a la academia. Pasan por el pasillo del primer piso, pero justo cuando van a separarse para dirigirse a sus respectivos destinos escuchan un bullicio fuera de la entrada principal del edificio.

Los tres se miran extrañados y se dirigen hacia la entrada. Justo cuando abren las puertas ven a todos reunidos afuera, los guardianes, los candidatos, el director y el instructor Eagus, hablando entre sí, algunos expresando en sus rostros frustración, otros extrañeza pero en general la mayoría mostraban confusión.

Horwell y Owlan se dirigen hacia donde el director mientras que Link permanece cerca de la entrada de la academia, un poco mas distanciado del grupo.

Después que los instructores intercambian palabras con el director, este se dirige al gentío. Los demás hacen silencio.

Director de la academia: "No sabemos qué es lo que ocasiona que las aves no respondan al llamado de sus amos, pero lo que haremos será mantener la calma, estudiar la situación y a su debido tiempo actuar. Aun sin los Loftwings los guardianes seguirán realizando sus labores de proteger la villa. La ceremonia de graduación queda suspendida hasta nuevo aviso. La academia aun posee un Loftwing así que a su debido tiempo enviaremos a alguien a investigar, pero por ahora necesito que todos se tranquilicen y traten de continuar con sus tareas cotidianas."

Una vez el director termina su discurso los guardianes se van de regreso a sus puestos de trabajo. Link observa la situación en silencio, pero de entre la multitud nota a Groose algo inquieto. (¿Ahora que hizo éste?) Piensa algo molesto.

Link se le acerca al chico y le pregunta con algo de sarcasmo. "¿Qué ocurre Groose? No te ves tan energético como de costumbre."

Groose se le aleja y le dice molesto. "No es tu asunto, no te metas."

Link levanta los hombros. "Bueno, ese es tu asunto. Pero si yo fuera tu trataría de no ocasionar mas problemas, en especial al instructor Horwell, quien ya está al tanto de todo en cuanto a tus bromas pesadas hacia mí."

Groose se molesta y se le acerca tratando de intimidarlo. "¿Acaso estas tratando de burlarte de mí o chantajearme?"

Link sin inmutarse lo mira serio. "No. Solo te advierto que ya él lo sabe todo y está a punto de expulsarte de la academia. Solo una cosita mas que hagas y quedas fuera. No te hagas eso a ti mismo, yo sé que tu eres mas listo que eso."

Groose se muerde el labio inferior, lleno de ansiedad por lo que le dice el rubio. Él entonces se le acerca a Link y le susurra al oído. "Está bien, si te digo esto quedamos a mano y no le dirás nada a nadie, ¿entendiste?"

Link suspira frustrado. "Está bien."

Groose: "Hay otro Loftwing, pero está escondido al sur de aquí, cerca del arrollo por donde se pasean mucho los rimlets. Lo atrapamos anoche y esta encerrado en una pequeña cueva. Necesitarás algo filoso para romper los pedazos de madera que cubren la entrada."

Link lo mira con sospecha. "¿Y porque no vas con tus amigos y lo traen ustedes?"

Groose alterado. "¡Estás loco! Si lo traemos lo mas probable sospechen que lo hicimos para hacer trampa en la ceremonia y nos expulsen a todos. O peor aún, ¿qué tal si como castigo nos envían a investigar lo que sea que pone a las aves locas? No gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí."

Link da un profundo suspiro de frustración. "Ah, está bien, lo haré."

Groose le dice en tono bajo pero amenazante. "Me diste tu palabra, así que no digas nada."

Link molesto: "Si, lo sé. Pero que quede claro, si vuelves a hacerme una de tus idioteces, rompo mi promesa y se lo digo a uno de los instructores, ¿me oyes?"

Groose ansioso: "Si, lo que sea. Solo vete."

Link se muerde el labio inferior molesto consigo mismo por involucrarse en ese asunto y mucho mas por hacerle una promesa a ese tonto de Groose. Link entonces se dirige hasta el interior de la academia, hacia el salón de entrenamiento del instructor Eagus. Aprovechando que los demás aun están afuera toma una espada y sale del lugar, tratando de esconderla de la vista de los demás y se marcha en la dirección que le dijo Groose.

(¿Por qué no puedo evitar ser bueno incluso con las personas que no se lo merecen? A veces quisiera encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque creo que no podré hacerlo nunca.) Suspira muy frustrado.

Atraviesa la villa y se dirige hacia el arrollo, pero no ve a ningún rimlet. Le parece muy extraño pero continúa su camino hasta que llega a una pequeña cueva barricada con tablas de madera.

"Parece que es aquí." Link comienza a romper las tablas con la espada, pero el alboroto hace que el ave se altere y se agite. El chico le habla para calmarla. "No te preocupes, no te hare daño. Solo déjame terminar."

Por alguna razón esta ave le parece muy familiar. Y sus sospechas se hacen realidad cuando ve al ave reaccionar a su voz con alegría.

Link frunce el ceno, su voz reflejando su profundo enojo: "¡Ese bastardo de Groose! Que equivocado estuve al pensar que quedaba algo de inteligencia en su mente. ¡Él es un completo idiota!"

Sigue cortando las tablas, pero esta vez con golpes mucho mas fuertes y airados. "¡Nunca debí haber confiado en él! ¡Tipos como esos no tienen remedio!" Da el último golpe y rompe por completo la tabla faltante, liberando a su Loftwing. El ave aun esta algo alterada, pero él la calma y la lleva hasta el arrollo para que beba agua. Mientras la observa beber, nota que esta también está inquieta, pero no tanto como la de la academia.

Una vez siente que el ave esta mas calmada, Link se monta en su lomo y vuela con ella hasta los predios de la academia, donde lo reciben muy sorprendidos lo instructores Eagus y Horwell, junto con dos miembros de los guardias.

Horwell se acerca de inmediato a donde el rubio. "¡Link! ¿Donde encontraste a tu Loftwing?"

Link se baja del lomo del ave y le da las riendas de esta a Horwell para que no se escape. "La encontré atrapada en una cueva al sur de aquí." Aun cuando trata de sonar tan normal como de costumbre, Horwell puede percibir enojo en su voz.

Horwell preocupado: "¿Está todo bien, Link?"

Link: "Si. No es nada. ¿Podría disculparme? Vuelvo en un segundo."

Horwell asiente pero lo mira con confusión.

Link se dirige hacia el interior de la academia, directo hacia el comedor sospechando que Groose está allí. Al verlo allí con sus amigos, su enojo se vuelve muy visible.

Se les acerca y sin poder contenerse les grita. "¡Son unos cobardes! ¡Todos! ¡Pero en especial tu, Groose! ¡Creíste que me quedaría callado y aguantaría como un tonto todas tus idioteces! ¡Estoy harto de esto!" Groose y sus amigos miran a Link estupefactos e incrédulos al verlo explotar de esa manera. Todos permanecen congelados.

Link se da la media vuelta y toma un hondo respiro, tratando de calmarse. Luego de tomarse unos segundos para reflexionar, se vuelve a dirigir a ellos. "Juro que esta es la última vez que voy a aguantar esto, no más. La próxima vez tendrán que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. ¡Y esto es una advertencia!" Les dice lo último con un tono fuerte y frio. Entonces se da la media vuelta y se marcha del lugar.

Mientras todo ocurría una figura distanciada del lugar observaba toda la situación sin inmutarse.

* * *

Link va de regreso a donde Horwell. "Instructor Horwell, ¿puedo llevar mi ave al establo para que descanse? Es solo por ahora, no quiero que se vaya volando y no regrese.

Horwell: "Esta bien, no hay ningún problema con eso. Pero, tu y yo tendremos una pequeña charla cuando regrese de la reunión con el director, ¿esta bien?"

Link asiente intentando verse animado.

Horwell lo mira preocupado: "Estoy mas que seguro que algo no anda bien contigo. Pero eso es una discusión para otro momento. Por ahora tengo que atender a la reunión. Nos veremos mas tarde."

El hombre le entrega las riendas a Link y se dirige hacia la entrada de la academia junto con el instructor Eagus. Pero Link lo llama justo antes de que entre al edificio, haciendo que Horwell se voltee hacia él.

Link: "Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, no dude en avisarme. Estaré mas que contento de hacerlo."

Horwell le sonríe agradecido. "Eres muy amable Link. Gracias." Entonces se retira con el otro instructor hacia el interior de la academia. Link entonces se dirige con su ave al establo y se queda cuidando de ella.

* * *

Notas de autor: Hace unas horas que termine este capitulo. Tomara un poco de tiempo en poder publicar el tercero, pero por ahora les dejo con este. Gracias a todos los lectores curiosos que han tomado el tiempo para leer la historia. Si les gusta no olviden opinar.


End file.
